David Falk Master of the Hunt
by demigod1026
Summary: David Falk an Israeli operative and half blood, the result of a broken vow, uncovers a conspiracy, to end the age of the gods 2 years after tlo. i suck at summaries but please read and review even anonymous review appreciated plz ocxoc ocxnic
1. I kill an obsessed freak

_**I do NOT!!!! Own pjo.**_

David Falk Master of the hunt

My name is David Falk (pronounced _Dah-veed) _and I'm the master of the hunt.Sometimes I look back of my life and think wow, how could I have been so stupid, or DAMN I'm getting a second pair of those jeans. See I'm a half-blood, and I know what you're thinking "half-blood and half-what?" But the technical term is a demigod. A child of the Greek gods. There are a lot of half-blood's in the world since the gods for lack of a better term, can never keep it in their pants and are constantly running around having affairs with mortals.

You're probably wondering "Who's his godly parent?" Well the answer to that question is complicated since my mother made a vow of virginity. But my mother is the Artimis, goddess of the hunt. I was born in NYC. My father is Henry Falk, the director of Mossod (the institute for special operations or basically the Israeli CIA). He was attending a conference with the director of the CIA, about liaison positions for Mossod agents in various US government agencies. My mother happened to be in NYC at this time attending a conference for the gods. Anyway, my mother never told anybody about breaking her vow, and as soon as I was born I was shipped to Israel. My father was delighted at the thought of having a child with the goddess of the hunt. What better contender to be a Mossod agent? So from age 5 I was trained in target practice with toy arrows. By age 13, I could hit a fly's wings from 50 feet away with an Uzi and still have it live. I was a trained assassin and an excellent spy. I have carried out 16 assassinations and shutdown 12 terrorist cells related to al-Qaeda or Hamas. On my person I always carry, three knives for throwing at my thigh, one semi automatic .50 pistol, an Uzi that turns into a hairpin, a shotgun that turns into a pen (both gifs from my mother) an eight in. knife on my waist, and finally a silver bracelet with a crescent charm that turns into a bow that bends the moonlight to make arrows (also a gift from my mother).

I'm about 16, with tan-ish skin and jet-black hair with streaks of silver, and I have silver eyes (incase there was any doubt that my mother was Artimis).

Right now I'm undercover in upstate NY, assisting the CIA. I'm impersonating a high school student (wow what a stretch!!!). A branch of al-Qaeda is believed to be operating from the school. Now I bet you're skeptical about high school terrorists but let me remind you, I'm 16 and I'm part of the best intelligence agency in the world. I digress, my friend Kayla and my girlfriend Sarah, daughters of Nike the goddess of victory, and Apollo the god of prophecies and music, respectively, are assisting me.

We are trying to prevent an international catastrophe, and we're doing pretty well. My friend Kayla is deep in the cell, she's dating one of the terrorists and he doesn't suspect a thing. Her boyfriend Abraham is getting very clingy.

"For gods' sake Kayla just end it"

"I am NOT putting national security on the line because my boyfriend's BALLS HAVEN'T DROPPED YET!!!"

"Well you would know you NASTY corner hoe!"

The thing with me and Kayla's friendship is no matter how serious a conversation can get we will always find something funny about it.

"KAYLA, DAVID!!!" screamed Sarah, "are we going to the home football game tonight?"

"I don't know Hun, I'll see after work" I replied.

By the way, I work at a day care with my aunts (they didn't like the spy game so they moved to NY). We work at a daycare after school. Now, it's kind of weird to picture an assassin working with kids, but honestly I love children, and vice-versa.

"Well it will behoove us to go since there's no better place to drop a bomb than a place where a huge group of people are gathered" Sarah concluded.

Good point especially since according to our contacts and Kayla's beau, something was going to happen this week.

"Alright, this should be fun."



"GO TURTLES GO TURTLES!!" screamed our faithful fans.

Yes our mascot is the turtle, and it's pretty lame, but so are our sport teams. For instance, it's the middle of 3rd quarter, and the score is 43 to 7.

Kayla decided to break up with her beau. If things were going to go down this week, then they might as well go in one final sweep.

But where is she? This is scary. She left to meet him behind the bleachers. That was 10 minutes ago.

I'll use my clairvoyant powers to locate her presence (since I'm the son of Artemis, I have telekinetic powers, especially at night). The PARKING LOT, _gamoto!!! _ I should have trailed them, gods I'm an _ASS_!!!



Ok like most half bloods, I am ADHD, but I'm _not_ dyslexic. In fact, I love to read! So there were tons of people talking in the parking lot, but it's no surprise that the first thing I noticed was the couple silently talking in front of the ugliest orange Mitsubishi Eclipse… ewww!!! In this day in age who buys a _Mitsubishi,_ even a car from GM Is better than that.

Anyway, I placed myself on top of a white van and I listened:

"Kayla please don't be like this, I thought you loved me!" Abraham pleaded.

"_**I**_ NEVER SAID 'love', so now you're making shit up." she responded.

"So when you said that we were _**perfect**_, it was a meaningless lie?" he spat at her.

Wow I never realized that he loved her that much. It reminds me of Mariah Carry's new song "Obsessed". Gods this is weird.

"Please don't make this harder than it has to be. My family is moving out to the island next week. I'm sorry!! This is too much for me to handle!!" she exclaimed.

Silence. Then Abraham decided to try to knock out Kayla.

"You whore, I will not let you leave!" he chanted.

Well, I'd love to say that Kayla defended herself, but he caught her off guard. I panicked and leaped off the car and shot Abraham right between the eyes.



Thank gods we had some FBI, CIA, and NSA agents around because a body found at a school game doesn't exactly fit in well.

When Kayla finally came to, she had some bad news.

"The assault is going to be tomorrow. He told me he had some business to take care of and not to come to school. He said he would pick me up and we would never be found" she informed me.

So tomorrow we will have to be prepared for a strike. The terrorists are going to invade, and it's up to us to prevent an incident on the same level as 9/11.

_**So be nice and review, my first fic so be nice please, also gamoto means fuck in greek.**_


	2. The longest day of my life

**Thanks to the one-person reading, idc if it's a flame bc its kind of helpful, this is the last chapter where they'll be hunting terrorists. R&R**

I HATE LAST MINUTE THINGS! So when I have one nights notice to prepare myself for an assault I get a little snippy.

"Sarah, Kayla, how are we getting to school tomorrow?"

"I'm driving in my car and Sarah is taking the Ducati." Kayla explained.

Okay, Kayla drives a 2001 Toyota Corolla, and Sarah and I have a Ducati Hypermotard.

"What are we going to bring with us? Anything special?"

"No" they said in unison "maybe some Nectar and Ambrosia, incase one of us is injured." Sarah said.

After that we went to sleep. Little did we know that this would be our last night in the house for a while.

000000000000000000

Riding into a high school, on the back of your girlfriends motorcycle might give you some weird stares from every student and some teachers. Screw them, after today we don't have to come back to this pool of _nasty_!

000000000000000000

The day dragged on. Not "oh my God I can't wait to get out of this class" but "has the minute hand moved at all?"

You could see the excitement among the students, since it's the last day before winter vacation. The buzz of vacation plans and what Christmas gifts people might get, or my personal favorite:

"OMG, my dad's giving me his credit card to go shopping in the city, I'm getting those pretty shoes in Macys."

That's Stacy Green. Her head has more space than my bedroom. For example, in my World History class when we were learning about the Middle East she got up and asked:

"Where is Islam? I thought it was under Lebanon?"

I almost got up and smacked her; _really _go back to 6th grade.

"OMG no way I'm so jelling! Why don't you tell your father to buy you a book instead?" I said.

"Shut up Day-vid," she retorted.

"It's Dah-veed you air head, but since all you think about is spreading your legs it doesn't matter," I concluded.

"I hate you!" she screamed and ran off.

000000000000000000

"Maybe they backed off?" Kayla said. "All day it was so quiet, but I don't think they backed off I …I can feel it." Sarah said. Since she's a daughter of Apollo, the god of prophecy, she can feel when something is not right.

"They could be waiting till after school, when there are a lot of parents to pick up their kids, or even till the bus's come." I reasoned. Just then the bell rang and the students filled the hallways.

When we got to the parking lot I was pretty tense. As we started to pull out a car exploded and 5 teenagers hopped out of a van with SMG's and began cover fire. Screams of terror filled the crisp winter air.

Two of them jumped onto motorcycles and rode off, Sarah and I started in pursuit. I unleashed my Uzi, a sign of whom we were with. They started shooting. The problem with most automatic weapons is it's hard to aim; now driving a motorcycle with an automatic weapon is worse, the shots flew past us and we sped up. I fired a few cover shots, which scared the guy to my left, and he almost fell off his bike.

Sarah and I were now in the lead, and we were back to back on the bike. I shot but even I had problems, so I put up the Uzi, and took out the shotgun. The time between shots would be a problem but I can aim better.

I started to fire, and I hit the tire of one, (I would of killed him but the U.S. government wanted as many alive as possible) and he flew back and rolled onto the grass in the median.

Just then I got hit on the right shoulder and my gun flew out of my hand. All I had left was the .50, and my gun arm was severely injured, I told Sarah to head back to the school.

The shots kept coming, and I continued to return. I finally got lucky; I guess my mother was watching because my second to last bullet hit nasty Mr.2 in the rib. He flew off and his bike pinned him to the asphalt.

Finally the chase was over; we headed back to find Kayla waiting with like 20 agents from various agencies.

"What happened? Was there a fight?" I questioned.

"No, actually they surrendered after you guys rode off… oh my gods you got hit!" she yelled.

"Yeah, lets go to a corner somewhere so I can put nectar on it" Sarah said.

000000000000000000

The parking lot had emptied, students' and teachers' ran like bats out of hell to leave the school, and the government had their people. The terrorists' were all about 19-21 years old and cracked when asked about connections with al-Qaeda.

My wound had partly healed, but I couldn't move that fast, or fight for a few days.

We were about to depart when we heard an unmistakable hissing coming from behind the trees.

Then a flood of 30 _dracaenae _swarmed out of the forest and attacked.

I charged with my knife and in a flurry of slashing I killed 2 _dracaenae_. Then arrows flew past my head, I tried to concentrate but the whizzing was distracting. All of a sudden a snake-lady hit me with a club and I was out cold.

**I hope it's better than the last, I tried to cut away the "Gary-stu" of it. R&R**


	3. i get a quest and a body guard

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Even if it's an anonymous review (for those of you in Ghana, Australia, Canada, and here in the states there's like 23 of u, so y don't I have 46 reviews by now???**_

In the darkness I saw seven figures gather.

"**Failure**" a female voice boomed.

"Mother!" an other voice growled, "I told you not to let that _cow_ lead the _dranaenae. _If _I_ had led, the attack, the pests would be squashed."

"How was I supposed to know that the proud tramp would show up to save her _filth_?" one asked " even if you had led the attack the outcome would be no different."

"Silence your bickering!" a voice… or two voices yelled. "We have a visitor."

I would love to say that I woke up gracefully, but NO!

I flew up in a battle stance and realized that my knife was missing. In that second, I noticed that I wasn't outside, and the snake ladies were nowhere to be seen. I was in a tent.

My wounds had healed, but my body still ached. To top it all off I had a lump the size of a watermelon on my head.

I attempted to exit the tent, and tripped on the bottom flap, yep that's me!

When I finally got outside a loud scream rang in my ears, and Sarah ran up to me and started kissing me with fear.

"Baby, don't do that to me again" Sarah said.

"Listen ya_ ass!_ You get shot in the shoulder and then you run into battle 40 minutes later. How stupid are you?" Kayla yelled as she hugged me.

Kayla is the closest thing I have to a sister, in fact we were raised as such. After her mother Nike had her, her father abandoned her. Her mother approached Artemis, to raise her as a hunter, but Artemis said she knew a "good" family. So she asked my father, who greatly accepted, now he had two Mossad agents that were half bloods.

Of course my father never cared about us, he just wanted good agents, in fact he has bastard children all over Israel.

Kayla and I were on our own since we were 9. My mother visited but not for long, (she didn't want to draw suspicion to herself) she came to some of my birthday parties, (of course as a forty year old, not a twelve year old). Kayla was my family, like my younger sister.

The year before the second Titan my mother revealed me to her hunters, they were kind of mad but respected me all the same. Thalia took me to hunt, before The Battle of Manhattan, and I was in disguise as an undetermined camper. I'd been going to camp half blood every summer since I was six, but last year after the oath the gods took to claim their undetermined children, my mother officially claimed me.

I met Sarah when I was ten; her mother abandoned her when she was seven I told her to come live with me in Israel. My father wouldn't mind, because he had three half blood agents.

My reminiscing ended with a hug that threatened to choke the life out of me.

My mother had arrived.

When my mother was pretending to be the women who lived in Delos Greece that visited often she appeared as a forty year old women. But among her hunters, she was a twelve year old.

"David! I'm so glad you're okay," she announced.

"Thanks mom, but how did I end up here?" I asked. It's weird to call a twelve year old "mom" but it's worse when you get used to it.

"When those _poutanes _attacked, my hunters and I were close by. I guided the last bullet to hit the terrorist," she explained. "I saw you fall, and I sent Alex to retrieve you. Thalia and Penelope led the attack," she finished.

"Lady Artemis, if you don't mind my interruption," Thalia cut in.

"Go right ahead my maiden" Artemis said curtly.

"Yes, the groups of dracaenae were in a strange position. It wasn't a random attack, they knew you'd be weak after the attack, which is when they decided to attack," Thalia said.

"What do you mean, the monsters are working with the terrorists?" Kayla exclaimed. Kayla acts a lot like a child, she is scared easily, and she's very jumpy.

"NO!" Thalia said. " But I believe the monsters were watching and waiting."

Kayla's frown shifted with chagrin.

"Also they were being led by the Minotaur, he was like a general," Thalia added.

"But I thought monsters acted on their own?" Sarah asked "I haven't seen thirty monsters in a group like that in two years, but Kronos was leading them then."

"Ancient forces are gathering, monsters that have been dormant for years are reforming. David you need a quest, to stop the monsters." Artemis said.

"So what I'll be fighting, monsters? Why do I need a quest?" I asked.

"Because it's part of your destiny," my mother said. "The only thing that I can do for you is this-"

She made a sign with her hands and I started to glow silver. The blessing of Artemis.

"This is the best that I can do, understand that you and Thalia are the only people alive to receive my blessing," my mom said.

"Thanks mom," I said. "So I'll head back to camp."

"I'll accompany you," Thalia said. "I want to go on the quest."

"Good, keep David out of trouble," my mom said.

"I don't need a body guard mother," I said curtly. "You gave me this _blessing_ why do I need a body guard?"

"She's not a guard young one, she just wants to help." Artemis said.

"How will we get to camp?" I asked

"On my stags of course!" my mom said.

00000000000000000000

"If you want to draw attention to yourself at camp, then arrive flashy (although, it doesn't matter how I arrive, no one likes me anyway).

As we rode up everyone stopped what he or she were doing to watch us land.

We got off at Thalias tree, and Chiron rode up with Percy and Annabeth trailing.

Wait, Percy and Annabeth? It's winter vacation, why would they be here? Not that I mind, because, they're about the only friends at camp.

Thalia hugged Percy and Annabeth, and greeted Chiron.

"Hello young heroes, it's a pleasure to see you," Chiron said.

"Hey what's up David," Percy asked.

"Nothing man, why are you here so early?" I asked.

"Well if you want me to go then I will, but I thought we were friends," Percy chided.

"Really Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth yelled. "We were attacked, three hellhounds and a harpy, but the harpy got away."

"But the prize for school attacks goes to you three," Percy said. "Thirty _dracaenae_, and the Minotaur!" He finished.

"Monsters are gathering, and your mom IMed me, she said you need a quest," Chiron said. "But The Oracle, Rachel is still at school, she gets back tomorrow."

"Okay, so we'll hang here till then," I said.

**Sorry it took so long, but school is so annoying I have 4 written on paper I jus need to put them on the computer. **


End file.
